A Make Believe Friendship or a Real One?
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: Saix and Axel have been friends for a really long time. What happens as time passes and things begin falling apart? What will happen to their deep friendship relationship. Saix/Axel that will later become Axel/Roxas and Saix/Xemnas.


_I should probably go work on some of my other fanfics but I just have a brilliant idea for this story and I can't wait to get it out...XD...so…it's an saix/axel fanfic that will later become axel/roxas and saix/xemnas._

_Warning: There will be spoilers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Story begins after the line...XD_

* * *

_"Hey, we're friends right? Best friends?" a blue haired boy says, gazing up at the sky while holding the stick of a sea salt ice cream._

_Another boy with bright red hair like fire turns to face the other while biting a chunk off of his ice cream. "Yeah. Of course we are...why did you ask, Isa?"_

_"Forever? No matter what happens? Lea...will we always stay as best friends?" Isa replies as if he had never heard Lea's question._

_"Jeez...what's with all these questions? The answer will always be yes."_

_"You promise?"_

_Lea sighs. "Yeah, I promise. What's wrong? You're creeping me out like that."_

_Isa shakes his head, a smile finding its way onto his face. "Nothing's wrong. Just...thinking I guess."_

_"Well...cut the thinking out and let's just enjoy the present." Lea laughs, while playfully shoving Isa._

_Isa grins and shoves Lea back. "If you say so, smarty pants."_

_The two boys sit there laughing and eating their sea salt ice cream, as if time would never pass and that they would always be best friends for life._

* * *

However, time has passed and way too quickly. The past was only some type of distant memory as if it was never there. With each day that passed, the past slipped away from their grasps, never really seeming to have happened until it eventually became a mere hazy recollection. And with the past, promises slip away as well.

Saix hides behind a wall at the clock tower, not sure if he should stop the conversation or hide here and continue listening. In the end, he chose to stay there.

"What's it like having a best friend, Axel?" a voice asks which Saix immediately recognizes as Roxas's.

Another voice answered, one that he knew too well. Far too well. "Couldn't tell ya. I don't have one."

"Oh…"

Saix clenches his fists, wanting to jump out there and shake Axel silly. If he had a heart, he would have probably already done so, but feeling nothing, he stood there, waiting for Roxas and Xion to go away so he could talk to Axel alone without anyone else to overhear their conversation.

At last, after waiting long agonizing minutes, the three of them finish eating their sea salt ice cream. The sun just set, leaving the sky dark with only a shimmer of red in the distant sky. The sky brought back memories of 'Isa and Lea'. They didn't seem real anymore. None of his past did.

Axel stands up, stretching his arms. "Hey. You guys go back without me. I'll catch up later. I got something to do."

Roxas and Xion look at Axel curiously but does not question. Waving goodbye, they return back to the castle to get some rest.

Axel stands there for a while, gazing at the sky where the sunset had just occurred. "Hey, Saix. How much have you heard?"

Saix steps out from behind the wall, knowing well enough that it would be useless to keep hiding there. "Long enough,_ Lea_."

Axel turns around calmly to face Saix. Their eyes meet, the golden yellow ones of Saix's boring into the green of Axel's, cold and asking for an explanation. None of them move for a long time, locked into a silent eye battle.

At last Axel speaks. "Look, Saix...Isa...I have a reason for that…"

"I'm waiting." Saix replies coldly.

Axel steps forward again, closing the distance between them rapidly. "You aren't my best friend."

Saix clenches his fists and narrows his eyes at Axel. "I thought-"

"You're more than my best friend. Got that memorized?" Axel interrupts, leaning ever more closer towards Saix.

Quietly, the Flurry of Dancing Flames wraps his arms around the Luna Diviner's neck and places a soft kiss on his lips. Saix's clenched fists relax and loosen, moving to embrace Axel in a loving hug. Some things in the past may have changed, while other things have remained exactly the same, unchanging for many many days.

Axel grins. "C'mon, Isa. You really think I would turn on you like that. You must be quite stupid to think that."

Saix looks up at the darkening sky. "You're right I guess…" However, deep within his mind, he doubted it all. In the past few days, Axel had often stayed out late with Roxas and Xion. Roxas and Axel were growing awfully close, like how Isa and Lea were. When Axel walked pass Saix in the castle, Axel game him no more than a common wave. Everything was falling apart as time passed.

Axel steps back as if nothing had happened. "Let's get back now. I really needa get some sleep. I'm soooo tired from the mission you sent me out on…"

Saix follows Axel who was blabbering on and on about how tiring the mission was. He secretly wondered, if there was a time when Axel had to chose between him or Roxas, who would he chose? Who was the one more important to Axel? Which would he rather lose?

(The next day)

Saix glances up as Axel approaches him. The redhead yawned, having just woken up.

"So...what boring mission are you sending me on today?" Axel asks.

"Today, you're going with me and Roxas to defeat a particularly large and difficult heartless." Saix replies calmly.

Axel raises and eyebrow. "All three of us? Three people on a mission is rare…"

"No. I'm just going there for recon. It really should be only you and Roxas but I figured I might as well tag along and offer you some assistance, should you need it, while doing recon as well."

"Oh…"

Saix heard a small hint of disappointment in Axel's voice having heard that Saix was tagging along. Choosing to pretend that he had never heard that, Saix walks off with Roxas and Axel to go do their missions.

The three of them arrive at their destination and they all jumped immediately as the heartless Axel and Roxas was supposed to be looking for was right in front of them, its shadow looming way over them, blocking out the sun. It was larger than they expected and far more dangerous. This was going to be tough, even with three people working together at this.

They all summon their weapons into their hands and charge at the heartless. After long painful moments, all of them were tired and bruised. The heartless, too, was tiring out.

In one sudden burst of energy, the heartless had both Saix and Roxas in two of its arms. Axel lets out a shout of surprise. All three of them knew very well what the heartless had in mind. Slam them down into the cold hard ground and injure them. Saix struggles desperately, finding no way out of its clutch. Roxas, too, had almost given up hope. Axel was the only hope left for both of them.

Axel swings his arm, prepared to let one of his flaming chakrams fly through the air towards the heartless. He trips right before he releases and lands on his face as the chakram flies off, completely missing its original target.

"Damn it…" Axel curses. There was no time left but he only had one chakram in his hand. Summoning his other one back would do no good. There was just no time left.

Saix and Roxas both had the same view in their eyes. The wind whistling past them as the ground loomed ever closer. It was only moments until they struck doom.

Without thinking, Axel lets his one and only chakram fly out, hitting one of the heartless's arms, dropping the Nobody it was holding safely onto the ground. The other one, smashed into the ground in a deafening crash.

Roxas stands up, having been saved by Axel and in a few moments, finishes up the heartless, releasing a heart. The dust had still not cleared from the other arm crashing into the ground with Saix. Without wasting any time, Axel and Roxas run through the cloud of dust towards him.

"Saix! Are you alright?!" Axel shouts as he finally catches sight of the bright blue hair of Saix.

When they got close enough, they saw that Saix was not alright at all. The ground around him was a bloody mess and the Luna Diviner was shaking in pain. Axel kneels by Saix, trying his best to stop the bleeding.

Saix's gaze lands on Axel. It was clear...far too clear. A sharp pain stabs his chest as Saix gazes into those green eyes yet again. They had no feelings, right? Then why did he feel such loneliness and betrayal.

Axel saw it clearly in Saix's eyes. "Saix...Isa...I…" he trails off. There was no excuse, none at all for what he just did.

He had justchosen Roxas over Saix.

_A/N: Now that didn't exactly come out as well as I wanted it to be...T^T...but it still came out alright. And I was far too lazy to describe the heartless and the place they went too but imagine it however you want it to be…^^...let your imagination go...XD...that also turned out far longer than i wanted the first chapter to turn out to be…^^;...but it still works. What am I doing starting a new story when I should be working on some of my other ones...O_o...oh well...more chapters shall come later. How much later, I don't know...XD_

_Please review and tell me what you think of the start of the story. If you hate my story, please review as well and tell me why...XD...this story will probably be only 2 or 3 chapters long..not too long...XD_


End file.
